Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 26
Chapter description :Hawkwing lays on the ground beneath the shelter of a gorse bush. It had been three days since a monster had carried Pebbleshine away, and, in hope that she would return, SkyClan had stayed on the hillside above Twolegplace. But Hawkwing's hope was draining, and he feels as though a weight is crushing him, pressing him to the ground. He hears movement, and opens one eye to see Blossomheart leaning over him. She coaxes him to eat a shrew she brought, but he gives it a sniff, and closes his eyes: he has no appetite. His sister begs him to eat, but when Hawkwing refuses to listen, she leaves him alone. :He feels as though a cat's claw snags his heart, and recalls the day he broke the sad news to SkyClan, leaving his Clanmates to mourn. He hopes she returns, and constantly worries about the dogs and Twolegs that might threaten his mate; he knows he needs to father his kits, and teach them all he once was. Hawkwing feels sudden rage, blaming Darktail for the suffering his Clan endured, believing that if he hadn't come, Pebbleshine would be in the gorge with her kits, but loses his anger as he reminds himself of his father, Sharpclaw. :Leafstar approaches the grief-stricken tom with Echosong, and as she begins saying that the Clan has stayed for several days, Hawkwing silently refuses to leave, although his leader tells him that if she did escape she'd have come back, so SkyClan has to move on. Hawkwing sits up, protesting; Leafstar firmly, yet sympathetically, tells him it's her choice, and Echosong supports her. The dark gray tom knows they're right, but his sadness still doesn't vanish. :Curlypaw, his apprentice, brings Hawkwing a mouse, appearing concerned for her mentor. He pushes it away, stating that he's going to wait until Pebbleshine returns, which causes Leafstar to plead with him to come, since the Clan needs him. Echosong, agreeing with Leafstar, reminds Hawkwing about the brave deeds Hawkwing has done on SkyClan's behalf, such as the fight with a raccoon and how Hawkwing killed Dodge in Twolegplace. The medicine cat stands with Leafstar, insisting that Hawkwing recognize what he has done for SkyClan. :The gray tabby sees truth in their words: his Clan does need him, yet he wonders how he can force himself to leave the place he'd last been with Pebbleshine. He questions if they're even heading the right away, considering the fact the Clan could wander around for moons to no avail. Echosong replies that StarClan is testing the Clan, but she adds not to believe their ancestors are leading them astray. :The tabby tom realizes Echosong and Leafstar are right, and eats up the mouse Curlypaw brought him, even if it makes him feel sick. He finishes the fresh-kill, and joins his Clanmates, and despite trying to ignore it, he wonders if he'll ever see Pebbleshine again. Characters Major }} Minor *Leafstar *Echosong *Curlypaw *Unnamed SkyClan cats }} Mentioned *Pebbleshine *Dodge }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Super Edition arc